All that is left
by Cheska
Summary: HPDM. I remember that kiss - the kiss that changed my life.


Title: All that is left...

Rating: T

Harry / Draco. Minor Draco/ someone else.

AU. Non-magic. Romance/angst.

"""""""""""""""""

I remember that kiss - the kiss that changed my life.

His name was Draco. We attended the same school and class together in Hogwarts.

Three out of those four years, we were inseparable.

He was everything that I wanted to be.  
He was cool, and sophisticated.  
He was calm and poised.  
He was intelligent and witty.

He was gorgeous! And he knew it.

It was inevitable that I would fall for him. He was all that I could think about.  
I was sixteen at the time - the prime of my youth.

He was my first male crush.

_Would he like me?  
Am I good enough for him?  
Would he find me attractive?  
I wonder if he even knows...  
_  
It was bad enough that I had two left feet. But it was worse when I was around him.  
I was awkward - stumbling over my own feet. And my words would run out, leaving me flabbergasted in front of his presence.

We usually met up after classes by the observatory to hang out, and talk.

He would talk to me about whatever was on his mind.  
His views, his opinions, and his sexuality.

He was bisexual, you see.  
And this was the topic he mostly dwelled on.  
He talked about his current fancies, whether they are male or female.

Then, one night Draco took me to a breathtaking site.  
A beautiful night sky, a full moon, and a wide open lake.  
A picnic right beside it set for two.  
We talked and laughed as we dined.

It was that night he confessed to liking me. But he also claimed to like someone else, as well.

I was _ecstatic_ right up until he mentioned the other.

_Should I risk it?  
What should I do?  
_  
My feelings for him were overwhelming. I couldn't control myself.  
I loved being around him.  
His very presence sent thrills down my spine.  
He made me feel _alive_.

And so, I took that risk.

It was a cold night under the moonlight.  
But his body was pressed up against me.  
His arms held me close.

I looked up at him.  
He looked down at me.

Green eyes met gray.

A breath or two later.

And...

_Oh God._

**He kissed me.**

Draco Malfoy _kissed_ me.

It was the most electrifying, sensational moment of my life.  
And I will never forget it.

Weeks later, nothing seemed to have changed.  
My feelings for him grew stronger, but he didn't seem to have noticed.

So I decided to act on these feelings, and do something about it.  
Later that week, I made my plans.  
I bought a dozen red roses, a bottle of the finest wine - smuggled in, of course.  
And I wrote the cheesiest love poetry known to man.

All of these were set up in the observatory where we usually planned to meet.

When he came, his face betrayed nothing.  
He simply stood at the entrance of the observatory, glancing at my work.  
After careful deliberation, he walked in and stopped in front of me.

His eyes met mine, and everything seemed to have fallen away.  
A breath or two later, he pulled away and sank down beside the wine.  
We drank, and talked - as if nothing happened.  
Then, as we parted, he stopped at the door.

He looked at me, gave me his most sincere smile, and thanked me.

In the few years I knew Draco Malfoy, he had never given anyone that smile.  
Nor had he thanked anyone in such a manner.

It was not long before I found out why.

He had distanced himself from me.  
He no longer visited the observatory.  
He hardly spoke with me.  
He would not look at me in the eyes.  
And he spent most of his time with others - making excuses as to why.

When I finally summoned up the courage to ask _why_.  
He finally told me the reason.

He had his eyes on someone else.

Feeling hurt, I distanced myself as well.

Months later, I would learn that Draco had a girlfriend.  
I was angry and hurt, feeling that he had purposefully led me on.

It was because of these clouded feelings that I cut myself off completely from him.

Jealousy consumed me.

Today - Draco and his girlfriend are still together.  
Married and in love.  
With a baby on the way.

I talk to him once in awhile.

Before I left Scotland, I sent him a letter, detailing the feelings I used to have for him.

I still reminisce about the times we shared...  
Wondering if maybe we could have lasted as long.

_Would we still be together?  
Would we be in love?_

But those times are gone, and all that is left are memories.


End file.
